


James Charles the Global Warming Boi

by Albino_Artist



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: James Charles - Freeform, M/M, Marshall Lee - Freeform, Multi, crack ships, thanos - Freeform, theres a dude named hugh jass, this was a mistake, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albino_Artist/pseuds/Albino_Artist
Summary: Marshall Lee is a very confused man. In more than one way.





	James Charles the Global Warming Boi

_J_ _a_ _m_ _e_ _s_ _C_ _h_ _a_ _r_ _l_ _e_ _s_ _T_ _h_ _e_ _G_ _l_ _o_ _b_ _a_ _l_ _W_ _a_ _r_ _m_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _B_ _o_ _i_ _._

 

There once was a man named Marshall Lee, he may or may not have been a vampire. He was a very confused man, sometimes he would run around and scream at people “I need Blood” and then proceed to say “I'm a vegan or a witch we will never know¨  He then went to a strip club. But there were male strippers because Marshall was very sexually confused.  But then he followed a male stripper who we learned later on to be named Hugh Jass and he taught him the wonderful world a sexuality call “James Charles” where you only like 18-19 year olds who are straight and you yell at them that they are gay and give them money to convince them they are gay. Then Hugh and Marshall had a threesome with thanos. Marshall didn’t actually want to have Thanos there so he killed him. By making him overdose on Viagra. But what Marshall would later learn is that Thanos and his people eat viagra every day and trying to make thanos overdose only made him more powerful. So when he went to do it with Hugh he ripped his butthole so wide that Hugh actually died. Marshall went into depression and locked himself in his room for 10,000 years until one day…

He heard a loud knock on his door and it was from someone he idolized, someone he grew to find out he loved, someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with… His cousin. Oh did i not mention this was in alabama? Oops… he dramatically threw himself into the arms of his cousin and started making out with him as the song sweet home alabama played in the background. But then we learned that this was all in his dreams because it had been 10,000 and the whole world actually perished do to global warming but “tHaTS nOt REal!”

 

The End

Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> And a weird thanks to my friends Elliot and Hannah for writing this with me in study hall.


End file.
